¿Pelo largo o pelo corto?
by KamonKaze
Summary: Kazemaru frustrado por no tener el corazon de Endou, se corta lo que amas aparte del portero, "su larga cabellera" ¿que pasara ahora? *yaoi*


Disfrutad todos.

Gracias.

Paseando por un parque, un joven de cabellera larga y de color azula, divagaba por el parque con la mirada perdida. Sus esperanzas de amar se fue al demonio.

Decidio sentarse bajo la sombra de un arbol a pensar, sus ojos humedos caian lagrimas de dolor,

Oculto su rostro lleno de dolor, el viento hacia a su pelo bailar.

El joven siempre se sintio orgulloso de su largo, brillante pelo azulado.

Aunque anteriormente lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que una vez de pequeño se lo quiso teñir de negro y se lo corto.

Tenia sus razones para hacerlo, de pequeño todos se herian, le soltaban insultos: "Vete a casa niñata" o "eres una chica no puedes jugar al futbol", "Pelo es raro", "Nos das pena nena" : cosa asi constamente, lo malo fue que estudiaba en un colegio de niños, no mixtos.

Pero todo eso termino, su corazon empezo a brillar y sus ojos dejaron de llorar.

Él llego a su vida.

Tiempo atras.

En el colegio, unos niños jugaban en el recreo hasta que el balon se les fue, cayo a los pies del azulado, era tan lindo e inocente. Los niños se le acercaron molestos.

-¡Hey niña!-dijo en todo de burla.- ¿Nos pasar el balon?.-dijo en un tono ahora de orden,

-¡No soy una niña!-dejando las cosas claras, molesto les tiro el balon en la cara,

-¡Auch! perdona tonot-dijo el niño que se le burlo en el suelo. Miro su pelo- Pareces tonto con ese color de pelo-entre risas junto con otros niños.

-¡Niña rara!-empezo a decir todos. La tortura para el pequeño comenzo

Todos los dias eran los mismos: el niño se sentia acosado, tan triste y solo, iba siempre a la azotea donde nadie le molestara.

Un dia, para ser exactos, era un viernes, vino un niño de clase diferente a hablar con el niño.

Cuando fue en su busca lo encontro rodeado de niños que les estaban fastidiando, noto como lloraba el pobre, con rabia fue donde estos y los empujo para que dejaran al niño en paz.

-¡No os burleis de él!-grito enfurecido poniendose delante del joven.

-Tú...-murmuro en bajo el niño atonico de cabellos azuldos, se seco las lagrimas y se alegro.

Los niños que se metian con el otro, se fueron dejando solos a los dos.

-¿Estas bien?-preocupado, y extendiendole la mano al otro.

-Hai...-contesto en seco, asintio con su cabeza y le agarro de la mano.

-Me alegro-mirandolo con una sonrisa, mostrando un leve sonrojo al notar la mano del niño.-¡Oh! perdona, me llamo Endou-presentandose a si mismo.

-Oh no pasa nada-sonriendo- Soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Me gusta tu color de pelo-rocandolo su cabello, era tan suave, se le escurrian entre los dedos.

-Gracias-dijo en seco emocionado.

El dia acabo y Kazemaru era feliz, habia conocido a un niño en quien confiar podia, aun asi estaba dolido.

Llego el lunes. Endou busco entre los demas niños a su niño de azul. Cuando lo encontro se disgusto mucho con él.

-¿Kazemaru?-pregunto no muy seguro,

-¿Si?-contento.

-Tu...pelo...¿te lo has cortado?-tocando su rostro y su pelo corto.

-Si, un cambio me vendria bien-con una risita nerviosa, el otro niño le miro mal con esos ojos castaños profundos.

-¡Me gusta mas tu pelo largo y azul! -protesto- realmente amo tu pelo-dijo con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Por que?-no comprendia sus palabras.

-Te ves bien...-en sonrojo, desvio la mirada-Yo...te observaba siempre. Por favor, Kazemaru-mirando los ojos almendrados.-No te vuelvas a cortar tu pelo, me gusta.

-Yo...lo prometo-no dudo en prometerlo, en eso el niño Endou lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias.-sonriendo ambos. En verdad Kazemaru era feliz

Actualidad.

-Prometi no volver a cortame el pelo-dijo Kazemaru con la voz afligida, su pelo bailaba con el viento, mecia los lisos cabellos con el aire, de su bolsillo saco unas tijeras las cuales la alzo en mano con la intencion de cortase el pelo, -Perdoname Endou...-llorando.

Dio un corto con las tijeras en su pelo, lentamente el cabello iba bajando al suelo bailando. Ahora su pelo quedo corto hasta por el cuello, dejando ahora ver su ojo derecho el cual se corto el pelo de delante de su cara. Con gran pesar vio su pelo largo entre sus dedos, deja caer lagrimas de dolor.

Lo que no sabia era que alguien detras suyo corria, queria alcanzarlo. Cuando llego hasta donde estaba Kazemaru, miro el suelo primero, la melancolia se apodero de él, vio los hermosos cabellos azulados de los cuales tanto amaba, lentamente se acerco por detras del chico, antes de tocar el hombre de su amigo, recogio unos cuantos mechones de pelo.

Dispuesto hablar toco el hombro de su amigo dolido por faltar a su promesa.

-Kazemaru...-hablo triste al ver su pelo corto.

-¿Eh?-alzando la vista, sin mirarlo a cara, estaba sorprendido.

-¿Por que?-pregunto sin mas. Tocando su pelo.

-¿El que?-sin saber

-Me lo promtiste...-triste, abrazo al chico por la cintura, puso su rostro en el hombro de Kazemaru.

-Endou...yo...no...no debes estar conmigo-ahogandose en sus propias palabras-

-¿Quien me lo impide? ¿tú?-en tono desafiante.

-Esque no ...es buena idea -aun mas herido no queria decir nada pero...le era necesario, deseaba soltar, gritar sus sentimientos por su capitan, decirle lo mucho que amaba su compañia, que lo amaba a él. Dejo que sus ojos almendrados se humedecieran.

-Te amo Kazemaru-solto sin mas Endou abrazando fuerte al chico para que no huyera. Pero no sabia que esas palabras magicas le llenaban de felicidad al otro, que palido quedo.

-¿Tú?-dudoso, pero anhelaba que fuera en verdad, pero si fuera una broma no le importaba.

-Si me rechazas lo entendere, pero que antes sepas mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Te amo, y acada vez que estas con Goenji yo...yo...le detesto, me pongo celoso, le envidio de que este contigo mas tiempo-cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-y...¿Fuyuka? ¿la amas?-pregunto esperando, cruzando los dedos, para que contestara un NO rotundo.

-¿Fuyuka? No, no la amo-dijo seguro, abriendo los ojos, noto como Kazemaru empezo a llorar. -No me agas esto, por favor no llores-poniendose de rodillas a cara a cara con el muchacho, rozando su rostro con su mano.

-Lloro de felicidad-sonriendo con lagrimas-Te quiero Endou-mirando los ojos oscuros de su amado.

-Soy feliz de que me ames-tocando, besando esos labios tan calidos y dulces, que siempre soñaba con besar y claro esta ser el primero en besarlos. Al poco tiempo se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, se miraron a la cara, Kazemaru pregunto.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-curioso y sin aire.

-Tenia miedo a que me rechazaras-ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su chico-Te amo que no te volveras a cortar el pelo-rio.

-Lo prometo-besando a su amor correspondido, Endou Mamoru.

-Eres mi vida entera, el sentido de esta triste historia que es mi vida.-dijo Endou.

-Te amo, y siempre lo are.-sonriendo.

-FIN.


End file.
